1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor cleaning devices and more particularly to self-wringing mop assemblies having replaceable sponge elements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Floor cleaning mops have been generally considered labor saving devices since they did not require users to go down on their hands and knees in order to clean a flooring surface. Unfortunately, prior mops have not provided the thorough cleansing ability which was heretofore achieved only through assiduous scrubbing with floor brushes and the like and the constant replenishment of water and cleansing solutions. A primary disadvantage of prior mops has been the inability of homemakers to adequately wring dirty cleansing solution from their mops in the absence of elaborate professional equipment.
Self-wringing sponge mops suitable for homemaker use have been proposed heretofore, but many of these mops such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,069 and 3,345,667 were subject to disadvantages relating to exposed actuating linkages and difficulties in the replacement of the sponge cleaning elements.
For example, in the mop disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,069 a homeowner was required to replace a pivotal link between a pair of ears which extended upwardly from the sponge element and engaged a pair of actuating rods in order to remove a worn sponge. In view of the fact that the pivotal connection was rendered partly inaccessible by virture of a mop head housing, replacement of the sponge elements on such mops was a difficult task for the average homemaker.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,667, a sponge element actuating rod included a bent portion at its lower end which extended through a tunnel formed in the back of a sponge element. A groove was formed adjacent the end of the rod through which the legs of a locking spring were engaged to retain the sponge element. Since the housing partially enclosed the retaining spring, the spring was not readily accessible. Thus, replacement of the mop head became a task which required a considerable degree of dexterity and was beyond the scope of the average homemaker.